


Post-op Care

by jettiebettie



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Drabble, Drugged Sex, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Surgical Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something just a tad creepy with the way the kid’s face looks right now; caught somewhere between confusion and euphoria, with his body pumped full of post-op drugs. They couldn’t give him the good stuff, not until the surgery was over. Not before he screamed his little boy lungs out and cried like a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-op Care

**Author's Note:**

> Running with the delightful idea of Rhys being addicted to going under the knife and being more than willing to get new cybernetics if Jack told him to.

There’s something just a tad creepy with the way the kid’s face looks right now; caught somewhere between confusion and euphoria, with his body pumped full of post-op drugs. They couldn’t give him the good stuff, not until the surgery was over. Not before he screamed his little boy lungs out and cried like a bitch. Jack palms the front of his pants just thinking about it. His other hand goes to pick up Rhys’s head where it rests on Jack’s thigh.

“Ah ah, Rhysie, nap time’s later. Pay attention,” Jack says, unzipping his fly. Rhys’s eyes follows the sound, staring blankly at his boss’s crotch. His head leans more into the man’s palm as he watches, right robotic hand absently coming up to press into the bandages covering his left shoulder.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Watcha doin’ there, kiddo?” Jack asks. Rhys doesn’t answer right away, doesn’t even act like he heard him and isn’t that annoying. But eventually his brain seems to kick into gear.

“Hurt…” he mumbles. Jack raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“You’re so doped up I doubt you remember your own name. Just what, exactly, hurts?” he asks. You know, besides surgical staples and cauterized flesh surrounding new metal and the wiring and- well.

“It doesn’t,” Rhys slurs, and now the kid’s just contradicting himself. “It doesn’t hurt enough.” And then he has the balls to  _pout_ about it.

“Oh,” Jack says, and then, “Ooooh~ Oh, kid, you are just…  _something_. I don’t know what, but you’re something.” Jack moves the metal hand away from the bandages and places his own none-to-gently down onto Rhys’s shoulder. The sound that comes out of Rhys’s mouth does some fucking brilliant things to his erection, as does every pained gasp and whimper that comes with Jack’s fingers prodding tender, torn, and healing skin around the metal.

“Jack!” he mouths against his boss’s knee and Jack can forgive the drool, maybe. Just this once, Jack thinks as he lifts Rhys’s head again, pulling his chin closer in. The pain seems to have made him more aware, because Rhys doesn’t hesitate. His tongue and mouth immediately set to work, trailing up the shaft in front of his face. It’s slow and uncoordinated, but Jack just presses his fingers in deeper as encouragement.

“Go on,” Jack says, his other hand moving from Rhys’s cheek to the back of his head. Rhys seems to take the hint, lips wrapping around the head and tongue following suit. The hand against his skull forces him down faster than he’s ready for, but he’s rewarded when Jack involuntarily squeezes his shoulder from the sensation of his cock hitting the back of Rhys’s throat. Jack hisses out a pleased breath but soon notices a problem. Rhys’s right hand his gripping the back of his calf almost desperately and Jack takes a second to realize that Rhys hasn’t risen up. Gripping the back of his hair, Jack pulls him up and off, scowling as Rhys coughs violently.

“Problems, princess?” he sneers. But there’s that look again, that anesthesia induced stupor. “Oh, I get it. Head a little heavy there, champ? Here, let me help.” Jack readjust his grip in Rhys’s hair before forcing him back down. Rhys obediently takes him in, eyes closed tight as his head is held all the way down, his nose buried in Jack’s pubic region. A moment passes before his head his pulled back again, just long enough for him to breathe through his nose before he’s guided back down.

The pace increases but the pattern stays the same. His shoulder is all but forgotten, Rhys notices with some disappointment, but the fuzziness he feels around the edges of his vision kinda makes up for it. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe and that’s  _fantastic_. His body is heavy with medication but his brain is practically electrified right now, every missed breath, every pass of ridged vein against his tongue. Every errant moan Jack makes.

Everything about it makes him feel fucking alive.

Saliva is everywhere, on Rhys’s chin, on Jack’s pelvis, certainly all over his dick, but Jack can’t really be bothered to give a shit because he’s close. That hot mouth, those choked-off, just-barely-gagging sounds that he’s tearing from the kid; it’s one of the better power trips he’s had this week.

“Little more, sweetheart,” he says. “Open up.” One of his thumbs hooks the side of Rhys’s mouth, keeping it open as Jack forces Rhys off of his cock. Jack jerks himself hard and fast, hissing again when he comes, striping Rhys across his mouth. What lands inside he swallows, tongue coming out to lick up the rest at the corners. He still doesn’t have time to catch his breath because Jack pushes him away from the chair sending him sprawling onto the ground. When his shoulder connects with the floor, sweet searing pain flashes behind his eyelids and he yelps, biting his lip as he comes in his white, hospital issued pants. He’s covered in semen, spit, and probably (definitely) blood, if the squelching underneath his bandages is any indication, and he feels _awesome_. He’s starting to fade in and out when Jack’s face appears above him.

“Rest up, kiddo. They put the arm in your new shiny port tomorrow and oh-ho  _man_! I hear that’s a thrill a minute.”

* * *

 

[Gorgeous companion artwork](http://theteenagehorror.com/post/119413138983/jettiebettie-well-renqa-you-got-me-thinking) by [Renqa](http://theteenagehorror.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> (Did you know you can find me on tumblr at jettiebettie.tumblr.com? It's true.)


End file.
